Thor vs. Popeye
Thor vs. Popeye is what-if? death battle episode Description Battle of 2 god-like characters! which god-character will truly win? Introduction Wiz: Today, a lot of people knowing the god Boomstick: And there is a battle between 2 gods Wiz: Popeye, the sailor from the series with the same name. But he's not really god without his spinach Boomstick: Thor, a god with a thunder power and 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000 tons hammer from Marvel series Wiz: Now it's our job to analyzes the weapons, armor and skills to find out which a god is truly godder! Thor Wiz: Now, this's our thunder hero's analyze! Boomstick:His guy has great thunder powers Wiz: At least, one signature point that the guy could do with his thunder power is pointing his finger at someone, then a thunder strikes at them. Boomstick: His thunder power also overpowered his rival Raiden's, he beated him in DB previously. Wiz: Now, let describe his hammer! Boomstick: His hammer is x10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 tons and he is only one who is able to carry it Wiz: if anyone other than Thor picks his hammer up, it will be impossible for them to so Boomstick: But strong and overpowered characters can pick up his very heavy hammer (Example The Red Hulk) Wiz:When he smash his heavy hammer down to the ground, it will create a heavy earthquake of electric which can shaking and electrocutes his opponents out of his area! Boomstick:Well, this hammer is so damn every STRONG! BECAUSE HE'S A GOD! Wiz: God of Thunder, he can raises up his hammer to the sky to change weathers! (He would oftens changing it to rain to fit this theme!) Boomstick:Not only his hammer is indestroyable, his god is also somehow invincible. Only characters that are strong as or than him can really defeat him! But despite being a god, he will still sometimes getting dies in combat Wiz: His guy is god without anything need to be a god. Boomstick: His guy can survives anything (except strong things that harmed him) Wiz: Next for Popeye now! Popeye Wiz: The next god,that's a sailor.His name is Popeye Boomstick: Unlike Thor, Popeye required his spinach to be a god Wiz: If he don't eat a spinachs, he could really not strong to fight but he's still strong but no stronger than the spinachs! Boomstick:If he ates a spinach, it will increases his power by x100000 Wiz: Not only it increases his power, it mading him has strong toon forces too. It also increases his speed too, nearly much as flash Boomstick:With his spinach, he can pickup even heavy things Wiz: But only one thing is that if he can or not pickup Thor's megaton hammer? Boomstick: Im not sure, let's watch the fight soon and you will knowing it Wiz: Another thing i need to ask. Is this guy stronger than Saitama? one of overpowered anime characters Boomstick: Yes. He even defeated Saitama in This Battle. But without his spinach, Popeye can be dethroned and one-shot punch easily by Saitama and losing quickys! Wiz: Im pretty sure that if this guy ating more than 5 spinach at once . This power is x10 stronger by the universe and would destroy anything or even overpowered characters in his path or the universe (even stronger gods)! Boomstick: That's true to me, but he could always have only 1 spinach can in his clothes to eat Wiz: Popeye's spinach power is also limited, its effect could going out but not so short time that from 5-10 minutes. Could a strong hit to his stomach may making him vomit a lot of spinachs out. Making him reverted to his previous fighting state Boomstick: yeah, that's true too. ''' Wiz: The analyzes for 2 god guys completed here, prepares for pre-fight! Pre-Fight Wiz: Now the analyze's completed! 2 god combtants is set and preparing to fight! '''Boomstick: Let go fighting now! having a nice god battle! Fight Popeye is walking on the grass, spotting a strange man Popeye: Who's this? Thor: That's me, Thunder God, my name is Thor! Popeye: Thor, you? im hating thunder so much! Thor: If you hating thunders, i will sent you to heaven with thunders now. Thor then changes the weather to Rain and stormy Popeye and Thor then stands in fighting stance for few seconds before Fight word appears FIGHT! Popeye charges at Thor and throws few punchs at him, but it didn't harmed Thor Popeye: Oh, it didn't harm him Thor then smashing Popeye's arm with his hammer,only heavily hurts Popeye's arm, not the entrie Popeye himself Popeye: Ha, my hands only broken! my entrie body is not broken! Ha! Thor: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thor then smashing his hammer to ground with a heavy force, creating a huge electroic earthquake, electronic earthquake then sends Popeye aways from Thor by 1000 m+ and it also making Popeye losing unconscious because of being electrocuted. When Popeye seems flew out, Thor decided to travel to his location in order to check if he was dead. At Popeye's location where he flew out to by Thor's electronic earthquake, Popeye quickly got his conscious again Popeye: Wah, this guy's strong. I better eating something that making me strong Popeye then pulls out a spinach and eating it. Making him has his toon force and power Thor then successfully arrived at Popeye's location Popeye: HAHAHAHA! Im a god sailor now! see if you can beat me now! HAHAHAHA! You little thunder bastard! HAHAHAHA! Thor: Oh, you're not dead from my huge attacking, this time. Im making sure you sent to heaven with thunders for good! Thor then smashes his hammer to ground to create a large a huge earthquake electricstorm again. But Popeye jumps higher from Thor to dodge his big attack. After the big attack, Thor saw Popeye disappeared. Thor pretty sure that he is dead! Thor: He is dead! Im so happy with my thunder! However, Thor got a surpise that he look on the sky. Popeye reappeard, seems to alive and jump down to him, kicking Thor in the face, slighty do a big harm for him. Throwing Thor back few feets. Thor then charges at Popeye and then swinging his hammer at Popeye's face multiple time, but it did harm Popeye slighty a little. Popeye: your hammer do a little effect to my sailor face! that's my spinach causes this! you're going to get a sailor chip! Popeye then throwing his strong punch to Thor's face, sends him back few feets Thor then pointing his finger at Popeye, attempts to sending thunders to strike his head But Popeye manages to dodge all of Thor's Thunder and then charges at Thor Popeye drags Thor's hammer and swing it at Thor's face. But Thor's hammer cannot physically harm Thor's Thor:If you attack me with my weapons, they really won't work! Thor thens raising his hand up and the hammer flying back to his hands, then swinging his hammer at Popeye's body with a strong face Popeye is send back less feets and is hurt a little no so much by Thor's hammer because of his spinach Popeye thens sawing Thor attempts to charge at him with his hammer again Popeye spots a big rock, he pick up it then throwing it at Thor. But Thor destroy the rock with his hammer Popeye eventully charges at Thor, making them punch, hamming and kick each other. But Thor eventually hits Popeye's stomach with his hammer with a strong power, causing Popeye to vomit a lot of spinachs. Making him becomes really weak and paralyzed Thor: This is your last moment of your god than me, see this! Thor then points his hammer to the sky to get more powers from thunders. His hammer is then succesfully powered up by the thunder. He thens charges with strong force at Popeye with his powered sledgehammer hits Popeye's body Popeye then is heavily damaged by Thor's hammer before being electrocuted multiple times by the cetrain of the finish. After getting electrocuted many times. Popeye: It's Impossible! MY SPINACH MUST HAVE SAVING ME! DUMBASS THAT SPINACH! After the say the line, Popeye is eventully turned to ashes by the last electrocute of Thor's hammer, all of his ashes part then eventually flewed all out by the gravity Thor then still standing here to see the flew, saying: Thor: I killed you, i found your weakness, you're not a god. Im ain't got any sailor chips from you. Little sailor bastard KO! Thor then flews away from Popeye's ashes Results Wiz: Popeye loses. Which truly that he is not a god like Thor's but he destroyed many characters with his spinach toon force Boomstick: Yeah. The only reason that Popeye loses to Thor even with his spinach for him. Just because Thor found his weakness (throwing a strong hit to his stomach may making him vomit a lot of spinachs) Wiz: If Thor didn't know or notices his weakness, then Popeye SOLOS with Toon Force! Boomstick: Look like Popeye was Thor-spinached wiz: So the winner is Thor! Poll Do you argee with the results? (don't be a fanboy) Yes No I can't choose Rooting? Thor Popeye Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:ThingsisDeath Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles